


Sext Me (Scepter 4 feat. Akiyama Himori)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, K Project - Freeform, Sexting, admin kai, himori akiyama, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: You and Akiyama have been heating things up via text, but when the rest of the gang sees it, everything is out in the open.Short story about how you don't leave your phone anywhere unattended.





	Sext Me (Scepter 4 feat. Akiyama Himori)

“Akiyama! Hey, are you in here?!”

A certain ginger walked into he surveillance room, scanning it for any sign of the usually stoic man. He couldn’t imagine where he might’ve gone. It was lunchtime, and he couldn’t think of a time where Akiyama skipped lunch (he usually joined Andy and a few others, you see). However, he couldn’t seem to find the dark-haired man anywhere.

“Huh. Maybe someone needed him for something. Oh well... I guess it can’t be helped.”

The green-eyed man began to head back to the mess hall when he spotted something on Akiyama’s desk. His PDA. Andy was surprised to see the device, to be honest; Akiyama hardly ever left his PDA on its own. It was always either in his pocket or his hands. Being the curious man he was, the clansman reached out and picked it up, looking it over a bit before swiping the screen, bringing it to life in his grasp.

[One New Media Message]

The redhead knew better than to go snooping through other people’s PDAs. He knew it well, yet he couldn’t help but feel curious as to what it could be. It said it was from ______; wasn’t that Akiyama’s girlfriend? 

Now he was really curious.

Barely able to hold himself back, Andy quickly hacked his way past the PDAs password.

“Now, lessee what cute little ______ could’ve sent~”

With a tap on the envelope icon, he opened up the conversation only to have his face burst into a bright red hue. 

Was that...? No, it couldn’t be.....

Unable to contain himself, the man quickly scrolled to the beginning of the conversation, reading through it carefully, only to feel his skin heat up more and more at the words and pictures that graced his eyes. 

Holy crap, they’re sexting!

After the initial shock of it wore of, Andy just simply couldn’t contain himself; the ever-professional Akiyama was sexting! How could he not share this with his comrades?!

With the PDA tightly in his grip, the green-eyed male bolted out of the room and to the mess hall, quickly coming upon the group of men that he had left behind in his search.

“Guys! Guys, you’ll never believe this!”  
“What is it this time, Andy?”  
“If this is another prank I will hurt you...”  
“It isn’t, I swear!”

Andy grinned wide as he held up Akiyama’s PDA, shaking it gently in his hand.

“You’ll never guess what I found~”  
“Hey, put it back where you found it. You don’t want to mess with Akiyama, do you?”  
“Just wait until I show you this!”

With an easy swipe of his finger, Andy opened up the long string of sexts before turning the phone to his fellow comrades.

“Look~”

Benzai turned his attention to the screen and practically choked on his tea before leaning closer to get a better look.

“Holy shit! Look at that!”

He quickly swiped the PDA from the male’s grasp, looking down at it and scrolling through, while his fellow clansmen crowded around to see what had caused such and outburst.

“Woah! This isn’t Akiyama’s, is it?!”  
“Damn, this is steamy~”  
“Shit, what a cute puss!”  
“There’s no way he’s that big...”

Andy leaned over Enojo’s shoulder to look along as well.

“Ha! Listen to this: ‘Just wait till tonight, and you’ll wish I had stayed at the headquarters~’”  
“Could you imagine him being all suave like that?”  
“Just look at that one! Her butt looks so soft~”  
“Look at her reply: ‘But you know I like it hard, Daddy~ ;)’”  
“He has a daddy kink?”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised; look at the guy!”  
“Hey, someone should send something back~”

The men were all so enthralled in what was in front of them that they didn’t notice when Akiyama himself walked into the room, headed straight for the table that they were situated at. Wondering what they were all so captured with, he leaned over Kamo’s shoulder, reaching his neck out so he could get a better look at what Benzai held in his hand. 

'Wait a minute, is that my-- And is that---?'

The dark-eyed man could feel his blood boil in his veins a little as he realized just what exactly it was that they were all peering at. Where the hell did they think they had a right to look at his private messages?! Especially if it was ones that he exchanged with his girlfriend?! Especially if they were risque?! He stood back from the men and cleared his throat loudly, crossing his arms across his firm chest.

“I hope you all know what it is that I’m going to do to you...”

Andy froze upon hearing his superior’s voice, and hesitantly turned, along with others, to look at the obviously angry clansman behind them.

“O-Oh, Himori! When did--”

“Don’t act like I’m an idiot, Domyoji. I should’ve known it was you when I found my PDA was missing... You’re all in for a world of hurt....”

To say that they were all terrified was an understatement.


End file.
